This invention relates to wearing apparel and more particularly to a male undergarment generally referred to as a brief which gives the comfort of a snug fit yet permits free movement of the portions of the body adjacent thereto. For many years, there have been relatively few undergarment configurations developed which strive to provide the wearer with a greater degree of comfort and accessibility than that normally experienced in conventional garments. Examples of such configurations are undergarments which are intended to provide support when the wearer is in a sitting position, flap coverings over penis openings, and those undergarments intended for use by men suffering from various ailments such as kidney, bowel, bladder, or prostate disorders. The garments developed in the past have attempted to provide relief to the wearer in the area of health protection; however, they have not adequately provided means for gently supporting the genitals while simultaneously separating and encasing the adjacent skin surfaces and providing a layer of fabric as an aid to perspiration control, thereby protecting the wearer from the effects of the disorders of heat rash and/or herpes or the reduced sperm count which is experienced by some 30% of males as a result of increased scrotal temperature caused by the average snug brief compressing the scrotal sac so closely to the body.
Some prior art undergarments have attempted to solve the health-related problem concerning proper air circulation to the genitals of the wearer; however, the majority, for the most part, inhibit air circulation.